Список литературы по нейролингвистическому программированию
Список значимых книг и статей по теме нейролингвистическое программирование (НЛП). Все добавления должны быть посвящены НЛП или его применению или же касаться важных проблем, относящихся конкретно к НЛП. Книги * Andreas, Steve & Charles Faulkner (Eds.) (1996). NLP: the new technology of achievement. New York, NY: HarperCollins. ISBN 0-688-14619-8. ** Введение в НЛП с упражнениями. ** На русском языке: Андреас С., Фолкнер Ч. НЛП. Новые технологии достижения успеха. — К.: София; М.: ИД Гелиос, 2001. ISBN 5-220-00392-5 * Bandler, Richard & John Grinder (1975). The Structure of Magic I: A Book About Language and Therapy. Palo Alto, CA: Science & Behavior Books. ISBN 0-8314-0044-7. ** «Структура магии» — основополагающее исследование Бэндлера и Гриндера. Попытки моделировать успешные терапевтические навыки, используя лингвистическую теорию трансформационной грамматики Хомского для объяснения взаимоотношения между речью клиента и лежащим за ней опытом. Введение в метамодель. ** На русском языке: Бэндлеp P., Гpиндеp Д. Структура магии. — СПб.: Прайм-Еврознак, 2004. Том первый: ISBN 5-93878-151-5 * Grinder, John & Richard Bandler (1975). The Structure of Magic II: A Book About Communication and Change. Palo Alto, CA: Science & Behavior Books. ISBN 0-8314-0049-8. ** Второй том «Структуры магии». ** На русском языке: Бэндлеp P., Гpиндеp Д. Структура магии. — СПб.: Прайм-Еврознак, 2004. Том второй: ISBN 5-93878-152-3 * Bandler, Richard & John Grinder (1975b). Patterns of the Hypnotic Techniques of Milton H. Erickson, M.D. Volume 1. Cupertino, CA: Meta Publications. ISBN 0-916990-01-X. ** На русском языке: Бэндлер Р, Гриндлер Д. Шаблоны гипнотических техник Милтона Эриксона с точки зрения НЛП. — Симферополь: Реноме, 1999. ISBN 966-7198-31-6 * Bandler, Richard & John Grinder (1979). Frogs into Princes: Neuro Linguistic Programming. Moab, UT: Real People Press. ISBN 0-911226-19-2. ** Первое популярное введение в НЛП, главным образом представляющее собой отредактированную стенограмму семинара, проведённого Бэндлером и Гриндером в ранний период развития НЛП. Хотя некоторые члены НЛП-сообщества считают данную книгу лучшим и наиболее читабельным введением в НЛП, оно устарело и не содержит многие техники, разработанные впоследствии. ** На русском языке: Бэндлеp P., Гpиндеp Д. Из лягушек — в принцы. Вводный курс НЛП тренинга. М.: Флинта, 2000. ISBN 7-256-37680-9 * Bliemeister, J (1988). «Empirische Uberprufung zentraler theoretischer Konstrukte des Neurolinguistischen Programmierens (NLP) (Empirical verification of central theoretical constructs of neurolinguistic programming (NLP).)». Zeitschrift für klinische Psychologie, Forschung und Praxis 17(1): 21-30. ** В этой работе приведено исследование основных теорий НЛП. Движения глаз испытуемых были зафиксированы на видеоплёнку при ответе на вопросы, сформулированные, чтобы активизировать репрезентативные системы испытуемых. Результат исследования не поддерживает теоретические предсказания НЛП. * Dilts, Robert B & Judith A DeLozier (2000). Encyclopaedia of Systemic Neuro-Linguistic Programming and NLP New Coding. NLP University Press. ISBN 0-9701540-0-3. ** Два тома, 1600 страниц истории, биографий и относящихся к теме знаний, а также описание техник и процедур. * Dilts, Robert B, Todd Epstein, Robert W Dilts (1991). Tools for Dreamers: Strategies for Creativity. Palo Alto, CA: Meta Publications. ISBN 0-916990-26-5. * Dilts, Robert B (1992). Cognitive Patterns of Jesus of Nazareth. Ben Lomond, CA: Dynamic Learning Publications. * Druckman, Daniel & John A Swets, (Eds) (1988). Enhancing Human Performance: Issues, Theories, and Techniques. Washington DC: National Academy Press. ISBN 0-309-03792-1. ** Цитата из заключения: «Одна широко известная методика — нейролингвистическое программирование — была исследована в некоторой степени подробности. Было задано два основных вопроса. Во-первых, работает ли НЛП? Информации недостаточно, чтобы предоставить определённый ответ на этот вопрос; все данные, что существуют, либо нейтральны, либо негативны. Во-вторых, если аспекты НЛП имеют потенциальную ценность, каким образом они достигают своих результатов? Комитет заключил, что потенциально позитивные аспекты не уникальны для НЛП и не относятся к тому, что предлагается в виде теоретического обоснования для эмпирически разработанного набора процедур» (Стр. 138—149). * Ellerton PhD, CMC, Roger (2005). Live Your Dreams Let Reality Catch Up: NLP and Common Sense for Coaches, Managers and You. Ottawa, Canada: Trafford Publishing. ISBN 1-4120-4709-9. * Grinder, John (2003). Interview in London on New Code of NLP. Inspiritive, Sydney Australia. -. ** См. интервью по моделированию, эпистемологию и тренингах НЛП. * Grinder, John & Judith DeLozier (1987). Turtles All the Way Down: Prerequisites to Personal Genius. Scoots Valley, CA: Grinder & Associates. ISBN 1-55552-022-7. ** На русском языке: Гриндер Д., Делозье Д. Черепахи до самого низа. — М.: Прайм-Еврознак, 2005. ISBN 5-93878-165-5 * Grinder, John & Carmen Bostic St Clair (2002). Whispering in the Wind. Scotts Valley, CA: J & C Enterprises. ISBN 0-9717223-0-7. ** Новый код НЛП. Основы НЛП, эпистемологии, исследование НЛП и описание исторического контекста открытия. ** На русском языке: Гриндер Д., Бостик-Сен Клер К. Шёпот на ветру. Новый код в НЛП, — М.: Прайм-Еврознак, 2005. ISBN 5-93878-188-4 * O’Connor, Joseph & Ian McDermott (1996). Principles of NLP. London, UK: Thorsons. ISBN 0-7225-3195-8. ** На русском языке: О’Коннор Д., Мак-Дермотт Я. Принципы NLP. — К.: София, 2000. ISBN 5-220-00342-9 * O’Connor, Joseph & John Seymour (1993). Introducing Neuro-Linguistic Programming: Psychological Skills for Understanding and Influencing People. London, UK: Thorsons. ISBN Aquarian Press1855383446. ** Введение в НЛП. ** На русском языке: О’Коннор Д., Сеймор Д. Введение в НЛП. — Челябинск: Версия, 1997. Статьи в журналах * Bradley, E J & Heinz J Biedermann (1985). «Bandler and Grinder’s Communication Analysis: Its historical context and contribution.». Psychotherapy, Theory and Research 22: 59-62. * Platt, Garry (2001). «NLP — Neuro Linguistic Programming or No Longer Plausible?». Training Journal May 2001: 10-15. * Morgan, Dylan A (автобиография) (1993). «Scientific Assessment of NLP». Journal of the National Council for Psychotherapy & Hypnotherapy Register Spring 1993: -. * Von Bergen, C W, Barlow Soper, Gary T Rosenthal, Lamar V Wilkinson (1997). «Selected alternative training techniques in HRD». Human Resource Development Quarterly 8(4): 281—294. См. также * Библиография научных исследований НЛП Ссылки * Библиография НЛП с аннотациями * Список рекомендуемой литературы по НЛП, изданной на русском и английском языках * Книги по НЛП издательства «Прайм-Еврознак» * Библиотека книг и статей по НЛП * Коллекция статей и аннотаций книг на сайте Ресурсы НЛП Категория:НЛП en:Neuro-linguistic programming bibliography nl:Neuro-Linguïstisch Programmeren Bibliografie